Are You Jealous, Sasuke?
by PinkyNavy
Summary: Profesi Sakura yang sebagai model dari awal memang sudah ditentang oleh Sasuke, namun dengan sedikit bujuk rayu Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Sakura melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke marah besar. Dapatkah Sakura membujuk Sasuke kembali? Warning also available inside, RnR please


**ARE YOU JEAOLUS, SASUKE?**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by PinkyNavy

Pairing : Sasu X Saku

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), maybe little fluffy and humor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita sedang termenung sendirian diruang tv rumahnya. Sesuatu hal menganggu pikirannya sehingga pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana saat ini. Ada suatu ketakutan dalam hatinya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membanting pintu luar dengan keras.

"Sakura! Apa-apaan ini?" Teriak seorang pria sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah kehadapan wanitanya dengan penuh emosi. Wanita itu pun tersentak dari lamunannya.

Majalah itu tergeletak di atas meja dengan suara debuman yang keras -karena tebalnya majalah tersebut. Di halaman depan -cover- majalah itu terlihat seorang wanita dan pria sedang berpelukan mesra diranjang. Bagi orang awam memang tidak ada yang salah dari majalah itu, hal itu memang wajar toh majalah itu memang untuk orang dewasa. Namun, bagi sang pria -yang melempar tadi- melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya naik pitam.

"Oh Sasuke-kun.. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura memasang senyuman tiga jarinya tanpa takut menghadapi tatapan tajam sang suami. Perlu kalian ketahui, mereka memang sepasang pengantin baru yang baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura!" Jawab Sasuke penuh tekanan disetiap katanya. Tatapannya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Sakura.

"A-ano.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu Sa-suke." Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti Sakura. Ia bingung harus dari mana menjelaskan itu semua pada suaminya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kondisi Sasuke yang sedang marah besar. Akan sulit sekali tentunya.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan Sakura? Kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku sebagai suamimu!" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi. Suasananya memanas, Sasuke yang emosi mencoba melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya dan membuka 2 kancing atas kemejanya. Tas kerja serta jasnya ia lemparkan ke sofa, sedangkan Ia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba untuk membela diri, "Tapi, itukan hanya pemotretan seperti biasanya Sasuke." Katanya sambil menatap pria dihadapannya ini. Dan bodohnya Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Ia salah bicara.

"Apa kau bilang? Biasa? Kau bilang ini biasa, hah?!" Sasuke mengambil kembali majalah tersebut dan membuka halaman dimana isi halaman tersebut terdapat foto-foto yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak senonoh. Padahal disitu hanya terdapat beberapa foto model wanita mengenakan gaun malam yang memamerkan punggung dan sisi sexy bokongnya serta satu foto dimana wanita tersebut sedang berpelukan dengan model pria dimana sang wanita membelakangi kamera sehingga tampak jelas punggung mulus sang model.

Oke Sakura tau ia salah, menerima satu pose arahan sang fotografer yang menyuruhnya memeluk lawan mainnya. Tapi itupun hanya pelukan biasa, dan bukankah dulu Sasuke sering melihatnya dalam pose yang seperti itu? Dulu Sasuke memakluminya, Ia memahami profesi istrinya yang sebagai model professional. Tapi kenapa sekarang Ia marah besar?

"T-tapi.. Kau kan seharusnya mengerti kalau itu hanyalah tuntutan profesi saja Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura lirih. Wajahnya Ia tundukkan, tak berani menatap mata onyx suaminya.

"Aku tak menyalahkan profesimu Sakura. Yang kusalahkan adalah sikap kekanakanmu itu Sakura..." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, merasa pening ia mulai memijat keningnya pelan. Kemudian dengan nada yang sangat pelan, Ia melanjutkan kembali perkataanya. "...kenapa kau tidak meminta izinku terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan pemotretan itu? Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menikah?"

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak menghargai perasaanku?"

Sakura terkejut, ia buru-buru mengklarifikasinya, "bu-bukan b-begitu Sas.."

Ucapan Sakura langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke. "Kau tahu Sakura? Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau menjadi model. Tapi demi kebahagianmu, apapun itu aku pasti akan tetap mendukungmu. Asal kau masih dalam batas wajar."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, kaget dengan isi hati suaminya. Jadi, selama ini Ia memang egois, tidak mengerti isi hati Sasuke. Sakura menatap suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis. "Sasuke~" Lirihnya, Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Huuuuhh... Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Aku mau mandi dulu." Ia beranjak meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamar mereka. Saat dirinya sampai didepan pintu kamar, sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggang menghentikan langkahnya. Ya, Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Hiks.. Maaf.." Isak Sakura dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Aku memang salah. Aku sengaja tidak meminta izinmu karena aku takut kau tidak akan mengizinkanku. Hiks.."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "A-apa?" Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menyeret Sakura dengan kasar masuk kedalam kamar mereka, lalu mendudukan Sakura ditepi ranjang. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku! Jangan ada yang kau tutupi Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan tangisanya, Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Maaf aku tidak meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu. Aku takut kau membatalkan kontrak terakhirku ini sebelum aku vakum dari dunia modelling."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kembali, banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya, tapi Ia menundanya untuk bertanya. Biar Sakura meneruskan ceritanya saja.

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk vakum, maka dari itu aku menerima kontrak dengan majalah yang mengusung konsep dewasa itu yang sebelumnya tawaran itu selalu aku tolak."

Tak bisa menahan lagi, Sasuke akhirnya bicara "Lalu kenapa tak kau tolak saja?" Tanyanya emosi.

"Begini Sasuke-kun. Bagi seorang model memutuskan untuk vakum dari dunianya bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi jika nanti mereka sudah mempunyai anak. Mengandung dan melahirkan adalah momok yang menakutkan bagi seorang model, karena mereka takut tidak akan bisa kembali ke bentuk tubuh idealnya. Oleh karena itu aku menerima kontraknya hanya sebagai tantangan terakhir sebelum tubuhku berubah akibat kehamilanku nanti." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Wajahnya Ia tekuk sedangkan tangannya meremas gaun tidurnya, tak kuat menerima tatapan sang suami.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan baik-baik perkataan Sakura, terkejut mengetahui alasan istrinya itu. Sakura hamil? Sejak kapan? Sasuke tidak bodoh, nalarnya sangat cepat. Ia mengerti maksud tersirat Sakura, yang menjelaskan bahwa Sakura sedang dilemma dengan kehamilannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sedikit mengerjai istrinya tak apa bukan?

"Alasanmu tetap tak bisa ku terima! Kau hamil itu sudah menjadi kodratmu sebagai seorang wanita Sakura, bukan untuk dijadikan alasan untuk menerima kontrak majalah laknat itu!" Ketus Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke. Modal utama seorang model adalah tubuh indahnya. Jika nanti aku telah melahirkan aku belum tentu bisa menjadi model kembali." Tangis Sakura pun pecah.

Sasuke meringis melihat Sakura yang kembali menangis. Ia tau Sakura sangat terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya, tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit menurunkan egomu itu Sakura?

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin mengandung anakku Sakura?" Lirih Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Sudah jelas bukan kau tak ingin tubuhmu berubah karena mengandung benihku?"

"Tidak, aku sangat senang bisa mengandung anak kita. Sungguh." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kebohongan.

"Kalau begitu mau kah kau berhenti jadi model? Dan hanya jadi istriku serta ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu ditatapnya Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah, aku bersedia Sasuke-kun. Demi kau dan anak kita apapun akan ku lakukan." Kata Sakura serius.

Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Ia merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukanya. "Nah begitu dong. Itu baru istriku, menuruti kata suaminya." Sakura yang tak tau mau berkata apa hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat.

*****ooo*****

"Hmm.. Ngomong-ngomong berapa usia anak kita?" Tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Baru 6 minggu."

"Oh~"

"Emm.. Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Dari mana kau tau aku ada dimajalah itu? Padahal dicover majalah itu bukan aku dan juga tak ada namaku ditimelinenya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Soalnya Sakura sudah bilang pada pihak editor agar tak menjadikan fotonya dicover majalah, serta jangan mencantumkan namanya juga. Sehingga tak ada yang tau bahwa isi majalah tersebut ada foto dirinya. Hal ini ditujukan supaya Sasuke tidak tau kalau dirinya ada disana. Selain itu Sasuke juga sama sekali tak pernah membaca majalah laknat tersebut. Jadi dari mana Sasuke tau?

"Dobe yang memberitahu ku."

"Oh." Bodoh! Sakura lupa memberitahu Naruto untuk tutup mulut. Haaah..

"Kau tau? Begitu aku mendapat kabar ini dari Dobe, aku langsung menelepon pihak management untuk menarik kembali peredaran majalah tersebut. Dan aku juga menyuruh orang suruhanku untuk mengambil semua majalah yang sudah terjual."

"A-apaa? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau wanitaku jadi santapan mata para lelaki mesum diluar sana!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Astaga, Sakura lupa kalau suaminya bisa melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tak peduli berapapun biaya atau nyawa sekalipun taruhannya. Kalian tau? Meng-cancel peredaran sesuatu itu berarti harus membayar ganti rugi bukan? Dan itu pasti bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Dasar Sasuke!

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "daripada untuk membayar ganti rugi lebih baik uang itu kau tabung untuk anak kita nanti."

"Tak usah khawatir, uangku tak kan cepat habis sampai 7 turunan." Cih, sombongnya kau Sasuke.

"Lagian aku tak mau kau menjadi objek fantasi pria-pria mesum yang melihat tubuhmu." Tambanya lagi.

Sasuke itu tipe pria posesif yang tak mau membagi semua miliknya pada orang lain. Benar-benar menjaga apa yang menjadi miliknya tak terkecuali bagian tubuh istrinya yang menurutnya hanya dia yang boleh melihat, menyentuh dan merasakannya.

Sakura mendecih sebal. "Tapi kan aku hanya berpose biasa saja. Tidak sevulgar seperti yang ada dimajalah pria dewasa lainnya Sasuke!" Ya dalam majalah itu memang hanya foto sakuralah yang paling wajar diantara yang lainnya.

"Posemu memang wajar-wajar saja. Tapi busana yang kau pakai tak wajar Sakura! Pakaian apa itu, apa designernya kekurangan bahan sehingga bagian punggungnya dibiarkan terbuka? Lalu apa pula bahan transparan pada sisi kanan dan kiri yang dijahit memanjang dari pinggul sampai kebawah itu sehingga memperlihatkan separuh bokongmu? Cih, rasanya aku mau merobek-robek pakaian itu!" Geram Sasuke, ada kilatan dimatanya saat ia mengatakan itu semua.

Sakura tertawa mendengarkan suaminya yang berbicara panjang lebar dengan amarah yang membuncah. "Itu kan hanya pakaian Sasuke-kun? Model itu sedang ngetrend sekarang, banyak aktris Hollywood yang memakai gaun seperti itu. Lagi pula bukankah kau senang jika aku berpakaian seperti itu?" Goda Sakura.

"Huh.. Tidak. Aku tidak suka tubuhmu dilihat orang lain, tubuhmu hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya. Dan aku juga tidak suka dengan model pria yang sudah seenaknya menyentuhmu itu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sakura. Wajahnya sedikit ia tundukkan karena saat mengatakan hal tersebut wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hihihi… Jadi, kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menggodanya kembali.

"Tidak!" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Sasori. Nama model itu Sasori." Sakura memancing Sasuke untuk tambah cemburu.

"Cih, peduli setan dengan dia."

Sakura menahan tawanya, Ia suka ketika Sasuke sedang merajuk seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya fotografer menyuruh kami untuk berpose seperti itu -pelukan- diatas ranjang. Tapi aku menolak dan mengusulkan untuk berpose berdiri saja. Aku tak menyangka jika hasilnya terlihat lebih sensual dengan efek remang-remang seperti itu." Sakura terkikik pelan menahan tawa.

"Kalau kau mau memanasiku. Itu takan berhasil Sakura." Seringaian licik muncul diwajah tampan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura memberengut kesal, tau rencananya gagal total. Sasuke pun tersenyum senang. Hei, Sasuke itu pria jenius. Ia takkan mudah diperdaya Sakura!

"Sakura,,"

"Hn."

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk selalu terbuka padaku. Aku berhak tau semua tentangmu, dan kau berkewajiban untuk mematuhi suamimu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ya Sasuke, aku berjanji."

"Termasuk, untuk berhenti menjadi model?"

"Hn, tentu saja. Kan aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua perintah suamiku?"

Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Aishiteru Sakura." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. "Aishiteru~mo Sasuke-kun." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya, tanganya beralih menuju dagu Sakura. Diangkatnya dagu itu lalu dikecupnya perlahan bibir mungil Sakura. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik saja. Setelahnya Sasuke menatap mata Sakura mendalam, dibisikkannya sebuah kata manis yang membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Sakura _hime_, walaupun nanti kau bukan seorang model lagi dan tubuhmu berubah tak seindah sekarang, percayalah kau akan menjadi model terindah dihatiku selamanya."

Rayuan maut Sang Uchiha membuat Sakura blushing, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Hal ini sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin menggodanya lagi lebih jauh, dengan rayuan-rayuan maut alat Sasuke yang mampu membuat Sakura mabuk kepayang.

Sedangkan Sakura, benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Sasuke. Sudah kaya, tampan, pintar, penggombal pula. Haha.. :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau suka dengan gaun yang kupakai itu? Aku sexy tidak?" lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau jauh lebih sexy saat sedang tidak memakai apapun."

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun kau mesuuumm…"

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic saya.. saya masih newbie disini, jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik. #bow Saya masih harus banyak belajar disini. Hehehe.. :)

Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi karena saya melihat gaun-gaun sexy yang sedang tren dipakai para aktris Hollywood pada saat ajang penghargaan. Gaunnya pernah diunggah di yahoo dimana sang aktris dengan bangga memamerkan bokong indah mereka (dari samping). Kalau yang masih bingung gimana bentuknya, kalian cari saja di yahoo. Hihihi.. :p

FYI, sebelumnya saya pernah membuat fanfic di blog saya. Hanya saja ceritanya berlatar-belakang korea, alias semua cerita saya fanfic korea. Nah, berhubung saya lagi 'ketagihannya' dengan cerita2 Naruto di FFN ini maka dari itu saya membuat account deh. Tangan saya udah gatel pengen buat fic tentang SasuSaku, karena saya ini SasuSaku Lovers, jadi kemungkinan besar cerita saya isinya bakalan SasuSaku semua. Hohoho... ^_~

Baiklah, sekian cuap2 saya. Semoga para Reader's berkenan untuk memberikan reviewnya. Arigatou minna…


End file.
